Motor vehicle parking brake actuators are well known and may include a lever that serves to cause rotation of a locking sector gear, which maintains a brake lever in an engaged position. An adjusting sector gear serves to create tension in a brake cable to apply the parking brake as well as provide for adjustment of slack in the brake cable. Clutch spring assemblies are often used with the locking sector gear and adjusting sector gear to releasably lock them in desired positions.
It is an object of the present invention would be desirable to provide a parking brake actuator with a clutch spring assembly that reduces or overcomes some or all of the difficulties inherent in prior known devices. Particular objects and advantages will be apparent to those skilled in the art, that is, those who are knowledgeable or experienced in this field of technology, in view of the following disclosure of the invention and detailed description of certain embodiments.